John Hunt
John Hunt was a human male born on Ord Mantel who would become one of the best friends to Bruce Starkiller and an ally to the rebel alliance all the way to the New Republic era. Biography Early Career John Hunt became an independent smuggler after his purchase of his new ship, The Robin. On a smuggling trip to Telos IV, John heard of treasures down below on the surface in the restoration zones. John came across an abandoned HK factory that was in the middle of a droid mutiny. John was attacked by HK droids, but was saved by HK-42. The two looked out for each other and left the factory in alive. HK pledged allegiance to John for saving his 'life'. The two became official partners after that point. Roman Wars Era The Gambit On the planet Lok, John and HK stayed there after taking a long trip to Socorro. Pris Sunrider approached them to be taken to Socorro to find a new life. John took her to Socorro like she asked and received payment for it. Five years later, he would meet Bruce Starkiller who looked for John so he could find traces to Pris. John and HK allied with Bruce, who decided to stop looking for her and instead focus on finding Ebor the Hutt to call off the bounty on his head. John took them to find Emilia Scott and Kortez Jackett, who teamed with them to Taris to confront Ebor. The meeting was a trap by Vince, who put them in a cell in the lower city, but they all escaped capture, impressing the Hutts in the process. Ebor offered them all a job to work for him, which they agreed to. John accompanied Bruce to Brentaal IV for his final trip before he left to go on his own path again, but found himself chased by the Empire after Bruce got into drama with the Empire and Josque. John was able to escape the system, but Bruce and Hanhar were taken captive by the Empire. The Hunter Wars A year later, John, Kortez, Emilia, and Jonathan Flores rescued Bruce and Hanhar at Denon during a prison transfer and took them to see Drego Vandor. Drego worked under Ebor the Hutt and controlled the Blood Syndicate and wanted the entire crew to be punished for their loss of millions of credits worth of cargo at Brentaal. The crew convinced him that they could obtain the credits in a week to pay off the debt on all of their heads, all needed was time. They were given permission to undertake this task, or else they would die. The crew recruited a slicer named Vao, who helped them hack into the Rellia database and obtain new identities to undertake the heist they would perform on the planet to steal riches from the royal palace. Emilia betrayed the gang in the vaults of the palace during the heist, taking the money for herself to stage a war to destroy the Rebel Alliance, bounty hunter guilds, and the smugglers guild at the same time (under orders by the Empire). The crew went after Emilia, but flew into a space battle between all of the parties involved above Tatooine. The Vertibird was heavily damaged during the fight and was forced to land on the surface. The bounty hunter's guild and Imperial stormtroopers captured the crashed crew, but they were saved by the smugglers guild and rebel soldiers. A massive skirmish took place in the streets of Mos Entha; injuring Kortez and Jonathan in the process and the destruction of John's best friend HK-42. Bruce wanted to continue and fight against Emilia and stop her schemes, but John got cold feet and abandoned Bruce, taking Kortez (against his will) and HK's remains. John repaired HK to best of his abilities on Nar Shaddaa as well as healing up Kortez, who was furious at the fact they John had left Bruce, Hanhar, and Vao to die on Tatooine. Kortez left in frustration to return to his business life while John stayed on Nar Shaddaa. John was surprised to hear the news on the holonet news that Bruce and the others had survived the battle at Tatooine, but had no plans of ever speaking to Bruce after the trouble he had placed him and HK in.